Love is a Battlefield
by ellivmacstellaiwish
Summary: I got this idea as I was watching the Bachelor. Elliot meets 20 women and he will eventually end up with the woman he loves. Of course there is drama along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Elliot isn't married and this is when he meets Kathy and Olivia. Elliot is 26 and Liv is 24. I don't own the characters.

This was the day he had been waiting for, and dreading. He was at the house that the show had given him, and was trying to figure out what to wear.

"Hell, I guess I'll take a shower first and try to release all this damn stress."

Elliot hopped into the shower and felt so much better. It was a quick shower where he just washed his muscular body and then he got out of the shower

and wrapped a towel around his lower body. He walked into his closet and pulled out his favorite shirts and pants.

"Hmmm, what to wear?"

Thirty minutes later Elliot was in a baby blue shirt and black pants. The shirt brought out his blue eyes and the pants were just comfortable. Elliot decided

to go meet Don. It was 7 o'clock already and the limo drove up and he got in. When he arrived he saw Don waiting for him, and he got out and shook his hand.

"Hello Elliot I'm Don."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Well the first limo is about to drive up with the first ten women. Good luck," he said as he walked off leaving Elliot alone.

The first limo came into sight and he felt really tense. The first person stepped out of the limo; she had wavy blonde hair, green eyes, and had a short light

green dress on. She walked up to him with confidence and said "hi, my name's Kathy."

"Hi, I'm Elliot Stabler."

"I hope I made a good impression on you."

"Yeah seeing how you were the first woman I met."

"I'll see you inside Elliot," she said as she walked away smiling.

Elliot had always been into blondes and he felt like they could have a connection, but he still had 19 other amazing women to meet. The next woman had

curly dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and a short red dress with ruffles. She walked up to him and said "hi my name is Amber."

"Hi, I'm Elliot." Amber then walked closer to him and asked "can I have a hug?"

"Uh, sure" he said as he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll see you inside" and then she walked off into the house.

The next woman stepped out of the limo and walked up to him. "Hi, my name is Rachael."

Elliot looked at her thoroughly and saw she had long dark brown hair to match her brown eyes. She wore a short pink dress that was racer back, but she still looked shy.

"I'll see you inside Elliot."

As she walked off she almost fell but no one could catch her. The next woman stepped out and said "my name is Taylor."

She had ocean blue eyes, short cropped red hair, and a short lightening blue dress on.

"Where are you from?"

"Texas."

"I was wondering about that accent."

"I'll see you inside Elliot."

The next woman that came towards him had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and a red dress on. "Hi."

"I'm Sara. I'm an archaeologist and I hope to find out more about you."

She walked inside and the rest of the women either said the same thing or failed to make an impression. He could tell some were trying to make sure he focused on

their looks. That's when the last woman stepped out of the limo. She had beautiful shoulder length dark black hair and chocolate brown eyes with a classic black

dress on. She walked up to him with confidence and authority in her step and said "hi my names Olivia."

He felt attracted to her and was still awestruck. He finally said "hey my name is Elliot."

She smiled at him and said "I hope you find me inside."

"I will for sure."

Olivia walked off and Elliot couldn't take his eyes off her. She turned around and smiled at him. She walked into the house and saw all the ladies were drinking

drinks of all sorts. She sat down and a woman introduced herself.

"Hey, my name is Taylor. I'm a lawyer."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Olivia. I'm a cop."

Another woman turned around and said "hey I'm Alex or Alexandra. I'm the ADA in NY."

"I think I've heard of you before."

"Do I know you?"

"No, I'm a cop and you've handled some big cases. It' a pleasure."

Alex smiled at her and said "pleasures mine."

That's when Elliot walked in and said "hey ladies I'm glad you all came here. I think to start off the night we should make a toast. To the start of new friendships and more."

The glasses clinked and Elliot saw Olivia had a beer. After they dispersed he saw Olivia sitting on the couch with Alex and Taylor and whispered in her

ear "can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure she said as she followed Elliot outside to a gazebo and sat down.

Please review it and tell me if it's a good idea or not. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot isn't married and this is when he meets Kathy and Olivia. Elliot is 26 and Liv is 24. I don't own the characters.

"I see you're drinking a beer."

"Yup, I don't like much else."

Elliot liked Olivia already so he asked "what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a cop with the NYPD."

"I'm from NY too, and I'm working on becoming a detective."

"Really me to."

"Wow we have stuff in common. What else can I tell you? I joined the marines after high school and when I got back I went to Queens College and got my B.A."

"I went to Siena College."

"My dad was a detective so I guess that's what inspired me to try to become one."

That's when Kathy walked towards them and said "can I steal him for a while?"

"Uh sure," as Olivia got up and was walking away when Elliot said "bye Liv."

Olivia turned around and said "bye El."

Neither one of them knew where the nicknames came from, but is sounded good so they went with it. Olivia retreated to her room and sat on her bed.

She thought of Elliot and how hard this was going to be, because she couldn't show her true emotions. She had so many walls to protect her heart she

didn't think he could break them all down in time. Elliot on the other hand was trying to leave Kathy. They had talked, but he didn't know what they had

in common. Thirty minutes went by and other women talked to him, but he wanted to find Liv again. That's when Don pulled Elliot away

and said "do you think your future wife is out there in that room?"

"Yes, for sure."

"Tonight you're getting rid of 5 women. Let's go do the rose ceremony. Ladies please gather around it's time for the rose ceremony."

Elliot stepped up to the roses and uttered the name Olivia without hesitation. Olivia walked forward and received her rose. Elliot gave her a very

meaningful hug and finally let her go. The next women he gave the roses to were Taylor, Alex, Violet, Vanessa, Halie, Jesse, Allison, Kelley, Bella, Rachael,

Sara. Stephanie, and finally Kathy. The other five women left the house wishing Elliot would have given them a chance. Later that night Elliot was in his

room thinking and couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't wait for the one on one date tomorrow, because he already knew who to invite. While in bed Olivia

thought of Elliot's looks and his charm. Damn him and his beautiful blue eyes and perfect body. Olivia was wondering who he would take on the date

tomorrow and was secretly wishing it was her. In the morning Elliot woke up and went to work out. When Olivia woke up she toned her abs and then

took a shower. When she got out Alex was waiting for her and handed her an invite. Olivia opened it and it read will you show mw what you got? The

limo will come at 7. What do you wear to that? Liv chose something safe jeans and a black shirt. The rest of the day Olivia read a book and relaxed for

once. She decided to put on some makeup but not a lot, since she didn't know what they were going to do. Elliot chose to wear jeans and a shirt too.

When Elliot arrived at the house he rang the doorbell and Kathy answered it, and said "hey Elliot don't you look handsome."

"Thanks can you send Olivia out?"

"Sure just wait a second."

Kathy absolutely hated Olivia at this point, because she didn't see what was so special about her. Olivia came down the stairs and walked out the door.

She greeted Elliot and he gave her a hug and opened the door for her like a gentleman. When Elliot got in he noticed they were matching. Olivia saw what he

was looking at and smiled.

"I guess we must think alike."

"What am I thinking now Elliot?"

"You're thinking how sexy I look and that my eyes sparkle."

"Damn you."

Elliot laughed and said "I knew it."

"Well it's only fair I try to figure out what you're thinking."

"Oh right go ahead Liv give it your best shot."

Again with the nickname, but she realized she actually liked it. It was something special between them and it made her happy.

"I think you're thinking keep it under control Stabler."

Elliot looked t her dumbstruck and Olivia said "I thought so."

They finally arrived and Olivia saw it was a martial arts studio.

"Is this so I can kick your butt?"

"Not quite Liv. Trust me I need to have some fun too."

When they got inside Elliot said "we have this whole space for an hour. What do you want to do?"

"I think we should wrestle," as Liv smiled innocently at him.

I think I've met the woman for me Elliot thought as he took off his shirt.

"Ready Olivia?"

"Yeah bring it El," she said as she winked at him.

Elliot walked forward and went for Liv, but she dodged him just moving out of his grasp.

"Olivia are you afraid of a little contact," he asked playfully.

"No I'm just warming up."

Olivia then knocked a shocked Elliot to the ground and he couldn't be happier.

Please review it and tell me if it's a good idea or not. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot isn't married and this is when he meets Kathy and Olivia. Elliot is 26 and Liv is 24. I don't own the characters.

Liv sat on Elliot's back and said "give up yet?"

"Not even close."

Elliot felt Olivia's weight unevenly balanced on his back and Elliot somehow managed to switch the position. Now Liv was on bottom and

Elliot decided to mimic Olivia "give up yet Liv." as he smiled devishly.

Olivia smiled and said "not even close."

They both were pretty good at this until Liv won out and sat in his chest. Don walked in on them and said "sorry guys it's time to go."

Don walked out and Olivia got off Elliot and Elliot said "I guess we should eat now. Is Chinese food okay?"

"Sure sounds great."

They went to a restaurant and got a large plate of lo mein noodles. They talked about their lives before they came and saw they had much

more in common than they thought originally. After that they got back in the limo and were driven to the house. When they got there Elliot

wished it would last longer, because he truly loved Olivia's presence. Olivia was about to open the door and go inside but Elliot said "Liv wait."

Olivia turned around and asked "yes Elliot?"

Elliot then stepped closer to Liv and said "I had fun tonight."

"Me to El."

Elliot decided to give Olivia a hug and decided to wait on their first kiss. He kissed her on the cheek instead and said "night Liv."

"Good night El."

Olivia went in the house and was immediately bombarded by the other women.

"How was the date?"

"It was good."

"Did you guys kiss?"

"No, we didn't."

That's when a new invite came and the women forgot about Olivia and ran into the living room. Olivia was happy that all the

attention was away from her and heard the names Taylor, Violet, Bella, Jesse, Sara, Allison, and Stephanie. Olivia went up to

her room and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She put on sweats and climbed into bed. She was woken up a few

hours later by Alex.

"Hey Olivia."

"Huh?"

"Wake up."

Olivia woke up and said "what's up?"

"Kathy is going on a rampage around the house yelling at women and I think she might hate you already."

"Well it's not my fault I don't even talk to her."

"Yeah I know. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks Alex."

"I will let you go back to sleep," as Alex left the room and Liv dozed off again.

The next day Olivia felt the pain from yesterday. Elliot had given her a bruise on her arm from holding her down.

"Damn you Elliot."

When Elliot woke up he saw a newly formed bruise on his sides where Oliva had sat.

"Hmmm, interesting."

He breathed in and felt his side groan in protest.

"Damn you Olivia. Not only are you on my mind you left a mark on me."

Elliot took a shower and looked at h is bruises and smiled. He couldn't be mad at Liv no matter how hard he tried. Elliot got

ready for his date with the other women. He was taking them to a secluded park that required an airlift. Hence the word

secluded. They piled out of the limo and gave him hugs. They ate and played around when finally it was time to leave.

Elliot had never been more emotionally or physically drained. He had good conversations with them and Violet tried to

kiss him. When Elliot got back he collapsed on his bed. The whole day Liv had been relaxing by reading a book. She

had just gotten settled for bed when they came back home. They were talking about how great Elliot was. Olivia

couldn't stand it so she was about to drift to sleep.

Please review it and tell me if it's a good idea or not. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the characters. The story is made for entertainment purposes and such. If you're an EO shipper yay if not well then don't read it.

I took the scene from Perverted. I thought it was cute.

Taylor and Alex came in and said "hey Olivia, the date was so much fun. We played football and had a picnic."

"Wow, sounds great."

"Yeah we flew to a secluded park and everyone had a lot of fun. Violet tried kissing him, but it didn't work."

"Hah, that's kind of funny."

That's when Alex said "we'll let you go back to sleep."

They cleared out but now Olivia couldn't go to sleep. She saw Elliot pacing outside and he just happened to look up and saw Olivia. He waved

and Olivia smiled and waved back. Elliot had to go back to his house but he couldn't, especially since he saw Olivia. After his date he wanted to

just relax with Olivia and hold her soft body and never let go. The driver asked "are you coming sir?"

"Yes," as he looked up and said bye to Liv.

Olivia was happy she got to see Elliot today and a little disappointed, because now she couldn't wait to see him again. Olivia was finally able to

drift to sleep, and then another invitation came for Kathy, Rachael, Alex, Vanessa, Halie, and Kelley. The next morning Elliot knew he was going

to be sore tomorrow, because he was taking them ice skating and he wasn't too graceful on ice. He had tried it once when he was a kid and had

ended up never doing it again, until today. Elliot knew it would be cold so he put on many layers and headed out. The ladies in the house were

running amuck in the house trying to figure out what to wear. When they got to the rink they suited up and went for it. They ended up falling a

lot and so Elliot didn't feel as bad. By the end of the night they were all laughing and having a good time. At the end of the date Kathy kissed Elliot.

Elliot wasn't too fond off the kiss, but it wasn't the worse he had ever received. As they were being dropped off back at the house Elliot saw Olivia

reading in the gazebo. He walked over to the fence and opened the gate. He walked over to the gazebo and asked "what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just reading since I don't get a lot of time to myself."

"What are you reading?"

"Handle With Care by Jodi Picoult."

"Do you mind if I sit down beside you?"

"No not at all El."

Elliot sat down and said "I don't know what to do Liv."

"Just do what's in your heart. You're getting rid of two girls tonight. It's ok El."

She then patted his back and said "you should go meet Don."

Liv got up and walked back in the house and Elliot was surprised at how easy Liv made that sound.

"Elliot you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good then let's go."

Elliot walked in and the ladies were already lined up. Elliot said "ladies before we start I would just like to say I feel that some people have made

a bigger impression on me than others, and I'm sorry in advance. All of you are great women and I'm sorry I don't get to know you better."

Elliot picked up the first rose and said "Taylor, Alex, Allison, Olivia, Stephanie, Kelley, Halie, Jesse, Vanessa, Violet, Sara, and Kathy."

They women who stayed were relieved and had a pool party. Liv didn't feel like partying and was about to go to bed when Elliot pulled her aside

and asked "are you ok?"

"Yeah I just feel sick that's all."

Elliot gave Olivia a hug and said "I'll see you tomorrow Olivia."

The next morning Olivia felt worse and decided to stay in bed. Elliot came by and saw Olivia in her pajama's and saw she looked terrible. Elliot

picked her up and carried her back to the car with him. The other girls were envious and were trying to figure out what was going on. Elliot allowed

Liv to sleep on his shoulder as they drove back to his place. When they arrived at the house Elliot carried her to the couch. Elliot went into the

kitchen to make Olivia soup. Olivia woke up and saw she was in a different place and smelled soup cooking. Olivia saw Elliot walking towards her with

soup in his hands and thought it was a really sweet gesture.

"Thanks El."

"No problem, are you better Liv?"

"Somewhat."

Elliot sat down by her side and felt her head. "You're burning up."

"I think it's down from last night."

Elliot grabbed a blanket and put it over her.

"You can sleep now Liv."

"Don't you have a date?"

"This is considered our date."

"Elliot you didn't have to do this. You could have chosen someone else who wasn't sick. I feel like I ruined our date."

"Our dates not ruined Liv in fact I think its better."

"How so?"

"I get to see you when you're yourself at I get to take care of you like I would if I was your husband. I'm actually a little surprised your letting me take care of you."

"I'm surprised to El, but I think I'm only letting you take care of me because I trust you."

"Thanks Liv that makes me feel better."

Elliot opened up the couch and made it into a bed and lay down by Liv. Olivia fell asleep pretty fast on his chest and Elliot watched her for a while, but

then felt a bit sleepy himself. Elliot awoke a few hours later and saw Olivia sleeping peacefully on his chest and his arm had wrapped around her waist

protectively and comfortably. Elliot looked at her and gently moved a strand of hair out of her face and smiled. Olivia woke up

and said "hey El. How long have I been asleep?"

"We both fell asleep, for about two hours."

Elliot wondered if Liv was uncomfortable lying in a bed with him, but she didn't appear to be so he relaxed al little.

Please review it and tell me if it's a good idea or not. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the characters. The story is made for entertainment purposes and such. If you're an EO shipper yay if not well then don't read it.

Don walked in and said "I'm sorry Elliot but it's time for Olivia to leave."

Don walked out and Elliot kissed Olivia on the cheek. "I'll walk you out," as Elliot and Liv walked out hand in hand and put Olivia in the limo.

Olivia returned to the house and went to take a shower. The others wanted to know what happened, but Liv wanted to sleep. The next day Olivia looked

better and felt better. An invite had come for the other women, except this time Elliot wasn't going on a date with everyone. He chose Stephanie, Jesse,

Halie, Taylor, and Alex. They went to a painting studio and they threw balloons at large sheets of paper. Elliot was wondering if Olivia was better, and

after the date there was going to be a hot tub party. Since not all the women got to go on a date he needed to get to know them better. Elliot was

outside in his swim suit when the ladies came out.

"Elliot!"

Kathy ran up to him first and hugged him. Tonight he was getting rid of 3 women. Elliot was talking to the women when he looked around and saw

Olivia sitting in a chaise so Elliot said "excuse me," and went towards Liv.

"Liv are you ok?"

"Yeah I just don't feel like swimming."

"What about the hot tub?"

"Sorry El. Go hang out with Kathy she's more than ready to talk with you."

"Liv, wait….what?"

Elliot then saw an imprint of a hand on her face.

"How did that happen Liv?"

"Kathy."

Elliot felt mad and wanted to find Kathy, but instead asked "what happened?"

"She got mad that I got one on one time with you and she doesn't like me anyway so I guess she just wanted to start something."

Olivia tried retreating but Elliot said "Liv hold up I love you."

Liv stopped in her tracks "what?"

"I love you and Kathy doesn't matter," as Elliot embraced her in a hug.

Kathy came behind them and pushed them in the pool. Kathy started laughing, but the others didn't think it was funny. Elliot helped Liv

out of the pool and said "I'll get a towel," as Elliot ran off to get a towel.

Elliot dried his back off and wrapped the towel around Olivia's body.

"You want to go change real fast?"

"Yeah I'll be back."

Don walked out and said "it's time for the rose ceremony."

The women walked back in the house but Elliot pulled Kathy aside to talk.

"What was that about?"

"It was just for fun."

"You need to apologize to Olivia before I can make a decision about keeping you. Why did you slap Olivia?"

"I'm just jealous of all the time she get's with you and I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit her. I will apologize in there in front of everyone."

"Okay if you do you can get a rose."

Kathy walked back in the house with a smile on her face. Olivia walked down the stairs and took her place besides the others.

Elliot saw she looked casual with her jeans and NYPD shirt on, and he loved it. Elliot picked up the first rose and pondered who to keep.

Please review it and tell me if it's a good idea or not. Thanks Sorry it's so short.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the characters. The story is made for entertainment purposes and such. If you're an EO shipper yay if not well then don't read it.

I've been busy lately and haven't written more so sorry for the long wait.

Elliot read the names of the women he wanted to stay and finally there was one last rose left. Elliot looked at Kathy and she understood she

had to apologize now. She had been thinking how to apologize and now all that thought and planning left her.

"Olivia, I'm sorry for slapping you and pushing you in the pool. It was a really bitchy thing for me to do, but I acted from jealousy."

Olivia stared at Kathy and said "I forgive you Kathy I know it's all the tension that is getting to everyone."

Elliot was satisfied with that apology and the said "I'm sorry Allison, Kelley, and Stephanie but Kathy will you accept this rose?"

Kathy walked forward as sly and cunning as a fox and accepted the rose. The women gave hugs to the three ladies who were leaving and they got

flutes of champagne and Elliot decided to make a toast. "To second chances and only nine women left."

They took a sip of champagne and Olivia met Elliot's gaze. He winked at her the sexiest damn wink she had ever seen. Elliot had to leave

a few minutes later and bid the ladies a good night. After Elliot took a shower he lay down on his bed and thought of the rose ceremony.

Was it wrong of me to keep Kathy? She apologized and that takes a lot of courage to do. Then again Olivia is a good person and never

deserved to be slapped in the first place. Oh boy well I guess I should think about who to invite on tomorrow's date. Elliot drifted to sleep

and dreamt about his final two choices. Olivia wondered why Elliot had kept Kathy but couldn't understand so she decided to give up trying to

understand Elliot Stabler. She lay on her bed and heard Alex come in the door.

"Olivia are you surprised Elliot kept Kathy?"

"I've been thinking about that and no I wasn't really surprised."

"Well I guess we will just have to wait until tomorrow."

Alex laid down on her bed beside Olivia and fell asleep. Olivia heard Alex snoring and soon fell asleep almost dreading tomorrow.

Please review it and tell me if it's a good idea or not. Thanks Sorry it's so short.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the characters. The story is made for entertainment purposes and such. If you're an EO shipper yay if not well then don't read it.

I've been busy lately and haven't written more so sorry for the long wait.

Elliot woke up and saw the time it was 10 in the morning and the sun was shining through the blinds. It was a beautiful day and he felt like today he had to give Kathy a chance to get to know him and vice versa. He felt strongly about Liv already and didn't know how the chemistry happened but he knew it was just there. It was something he couldn't describe but knew whatever they had was real and could withstand years of trials and tribulations. He chose something simple for his date with Kathy just a walk in the park to get to know her. He decided to put on something simple yet sexy and went with the jeans and white t-shirt look. He was nervous about this date because he didn't know much about Kathy, but thinking back he never felt nervous to go on a date with Liv.

"I wonder why that is?"

Elliot was driven to the women's temporary residence and got out slowly approaching the door. The door opened before he got there and he was invited inside and decided to sit on the couch. It seemed like most of the women were now downstairs watching him and it made him remember how uneasy he already was. Kathy came down the stairs with jeans and a plain brown shirt on.

Naturally Elliot stood up like a gentleman and approached her "Kathy are you up for a walk?"

"Yeah sure let's go Elliot," as she led him out of the house before Olivia woke up and messed everything up.

The drive was relatively short and they tried to talk about the weather and each others backgrounds but Elliot didn't feel a spark at all.

"Kathy are you trying to hard?"

"What," as she gazed at him in amazement and curiosity.

"I think you need to relax a little."

"I have an idea Elliot let's go to a bar then maybe that will help loosen us up so we can talk easily."

"That's a good idea Kathy," as Elliot wondered why he hadn't thought of that.

They arrived at a local bar close to the park where they could easily walk to afterwards. Elliot knew Kathy would probably want some fruity drink but he decided to ask anyway.

"Kathy what do you want to drink?"

"Can you just get me a club soda?"

"Yeah sure," as he got the bartenders attention and ordered them both a drink.

Elliot took a quick swig of his beer and looked up waiting for the questions to come hurtling at him.

"Elliot can I ask you something rather blunt?"

"Sure go ahead," as he wished it was something easy.

"Let's say if you got someone pregnant even if you didn't love them would you stay with that person?"

Elliot had to think for a second "yes because of moral responsibility and being the father I would take it very seriously I guess it would be a commitment."

"Hmm, thank you Elliot for being honest," as Kathy played with a bag of pills in her pocket.

After that rather hard question Elliot had already finished one of his beers and decided to order another. The bartender handed him another and then Elliot felt it the urge to run to the bathroom.

"Excuse me Kathy," as Elliot walked off in the direction of the bathroom, Kathy looked around the bar and saw no one was watching so she put a pill in his beer and waited for him to return. The pill dissolved and now there was no trace of it as Elliot came back to sit beside her, and she smiled.

Please review it and tell me if it's a good idea or not. Now this is a side of Kathy we haven't seen before hmm watch out El.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own them unfortunately. I'm sorry for the long update time. Please enjoy :)

"Kathy I hope you don't mind if we cut this date short I'm actually really tired."

"Well at least finish your beer," as she pointed to the bottle of beer and smiled innocently at him.

"Yeah you're right it's beer and it's free," as Elliot picked the beer up and prepared to take a sip.

The door opened and a figure ran in and stopped in front of them, which caused Elliot to look up.

Elliot put down the beer "Liv what are you doing here?"

Elliot noticed that Olivia looked pretty casual and still managed to look very pretty. Elliot also noticed that a few guys in the bar also were directing their attention to Olivia and he didn't like that at all.

Before Elliot could think too much into it Olivia broke the silence "actually can I talk to you in private El?"

"Anything you want to say Olivia you can say in front of me."

Elliot looked back and forth between them "excuse me Kathy," as he walked away with Liv.

"Elliot I was sent here by some of the other women."

"Why couldn't they come instead?"

Elliot realized that it sounded very wrong so he immediately corrected himself "I mean that why couldn't they tell me since they made you come?"

"There reasoning was because I know you the best out of them and you will believe me."

"What am I believing?"

"One of the women saw Kathy put a bag of pills in her purse before you came."

"What kind of pills?"

"We don't know."

"Well what if it's her prescription?"

"Elliot you can believe what you want but I'm pretty sure no one would lie about something like this."

"Thanks Liv I appreciate what you have done and thanks for saving me," as Elliot grinned.

"Is it that bad?"

"Let's just say it's the opposite of amazing."

Elliot and Olivia walked back towards the area that Kathy was sitting at.

"Kathy can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Elliot you can talk to me anytime," as she followed Elliot to a secluded area.

"Did you try to spike my beer?"

"What where did you hear such a preposterous idea?"

"That source is confidential."

"No it's not she's right there. Ever since we met she has always had something against me. She's jealous because I'm on this date with you and we have a connection."

"So you're denying the allegations?"

"Yes of course I am."

"Well if you did you will be gone tonight because I have a friend who can test the beer and see if there is a drug in there."

Kathy turned red and Elliot thought that she was going to admit it but instead she stormed out and left the bar. Elliot called Don and told him about Kathy's plot to drug him and Don agreed to have the beer tested at a forensic lab. Elliot walked back out to Liv and saw a guy lingering around her and casually sit down beside her. Olivia ignored him which was something the guy did not like.

"Hey sweet cheeks," as he handed Olivia a beer.

Elliot felt his blood start to boil before he beat the crap out of the guy. For one Olivia was much better than that and two well who needs a better reason?

Elliot walked very quickly over to Olivia's side "hey Liv you ready to go?"

The guy who was sitting on the other side of her said "do you know this guy or is he bothering you?"

"The only guy who is bothering me is you," as Olivia got up and stopped at Elliot's side.

"Bitch," as he got up and swung his arm back.

Elliot saw that the guy was going to attempt to punch Liv, and before he could interfere Olivia had taken him out and he was now lying on the ground.

"Come on El let's go."

Olivia walked towards the door and Elliot followed behind letting a whistle escape his lips as he saw the guy eventually stagger to his feet.

"That was a nice takedown Liv."

"Thanks El I'm glad that you liked it," as she smiled.

Elliot got caught up in the warmth that surrounded her and the nagging feeling that he was falling for her already.

"El will you take me back to the house?"

"For you Liv I would do anything."

Please review it.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own them unfortunately. I'm sorry for the long update time. Please enjoy :)

They walked outside hand in hand and called a cab. When they finally got to the house Olivia saw Elliot sigh "what is it El?"

"I can't believe what has happened today. Don't get me wrong I love spending time with you Liv but I never expected that to happen."

"I don't think any of us wanted Kathy to do what she did El. I know all of the people in the house genuinely care about you and would never hurt you."

"I know thanks Liv."

Olivia looked out again at the house and saw the women staring out the window waiting anxiously for her to get out of the car and dish all the details.

"El I have to go inside. I will see you later," as she smiled and he saw that her eyes sparkled brighter than he had ever seen before.

"Bye Liv have a good night."

When Olivia got to the door she was met by an angry Kathy and saw a pan coming towards her and before she had time to duck she felt the impact and went down. Kathy smiled and said "now it's time for payback."

Elliot was driven away to meet with Don about Kathy. They met at the local police station and walked in the doors that would change their lives forever. Elliot saw a man approach them "hello Don I heard about what happened from the lab go ahead we will test your mystery substance first."

"Thank you Mark," as he turned to face Elliot "this is Elliot Stabler."

Mark extended his hand and felt the strain from years of leadership show through his grip "it's nice to meet you."

"Hmm you probably hope it was under better circumstances though."

"Of course don't we all?"

Don moved "Mark excuse us as we go to the lab."

"Yes don't let me get in the way," as he moved aside for them to pass.

Elliot followed Don's lead and walked into a forensic lab.

"We have been expecting you," said a young male lab tech.

"We got held up by Mark."

"I see, may I have the liquid?"

"Yes," as Don pulled out the left over beer from the bar.

The lab tech moved around the lab and finally the results came back.

"The liquid had traces of Flunitrazepam or more commonly known as Rohypnol."

Elliot wiped his hand through his hair and said "what do we do now Don because this is serious."

"I know Elliot. I'm not happy about this either. You are lucky that Liv came to your rescue."

"Yeah she is pretty heroic like that," as he smirked.

"Thank you sir," as Don took the lab report back to the precinct.

"Don so how did it go?"

"Bad I'm afraid. There was Rohypnol in the drink."

"That's illegal in the US and is also commonly used as a date rape drug."

Mark turned to Elliot "do you want to press charges against the person who might have drugged you?"

"First I think we need to find her. She took off from the bar when I confronted her about the situation."

"We will put out an APB on her."

"Until then?"

"You can go back to your normal activities. We will call Don when we have her."

"Thank you for your help," as Elliot walked out and into the bright sun. He called a cab and was taken back to his place for the night. When he arrived he thought of what could have happened if Olivia had arrived to late or not at all. Kathy was still out there somewhere and that fact scared him because if she was going to drug him who knows what she would do now that she failed. He took a shower because in a way he almost felt violated and worst of all almost a potential victim. Elliot had a hard time getting to sleep that night and constantly tossed and turned until he couldn't take it anymore. He heard the phone ring so he got up and walked to the receiver "hello?"

"Elliot it's Don we have another problem."

Please review it.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own them. Dick Wolf does bit I can certainly dream can't I? Please review it :) If you haven't been reading Elliot is 26 and Olivia is 24.

"Don what do you mean there's a problem at the house?"

"We have received a phone call from Alex. She told us that Kathy is there and has Liv tied up in a chair downstairs and the other women are locked in a room upstairs. Kathy shared her plans with the other women. Liv is in big trouble."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

I wanted to leave but Don read my mind "we will send a car out for you. Stay put Elliot. I mean it."

I heard the phone receiver click and he hung up the phone. I started pacing back and forth and realized I couldn't just sit here and do nothing so I called a cab and headed to the house. I arrived and saw a SWAT team outside of the house and they had their guns ready to fire. The surroundings were swarmed with chaos as I tried to locate Don and then I heard him "Elliot!"

I turned around to face him "Don were you going to tell me you were here?"

"Yes Elliot but we were hoping to get the situation under control."

"Liv's life is in danger Don we don't have time. Let me go in."

"Elliot I can't let you. The situation is too dangerous."

"Don I love Liv and I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to her."

"I understand Elliot but there are certain procedures that we have to follow."

I saw the women upstairs and saw Alex had a frightened look on her face. That's when I pictured that exact same look on Olivia's face and it broke my heart to pieces. I knew at that moment that I didn't care about my life and the one thing I did care about was Olivia. Thoughts were swimming in my mind and that's when I came up with a plan. I looked around and saw Don was busy instructing the SWAT team and nobody was paying any attention to me so I decided now was the time and sprinted for the door of the house. I heard Don yell for me to stop but his voice got lost as I got closer to the house. I opened the door and and ran up the stairs and made it to the room where the other women were. I opened the door and saw women coming at me with a chair until they realized that it was me.

"Elliot?"

"Shhh come on," as I led them back down the stairs and out the door to safety.

"Elliot be safe. Kathy has moved to the basement because of all the commotion outside."

"Thanks Alex." Alex smiled and ran out the door with the others.

I made his way to the basement and heard Kathy yelling "why does Elliot even like you?"

"I'm not crazy like you for one."

"Bitch, you're not even that pretty. You don't deserve him."

"I don't deserve him? You don't deserve him."

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I need to get out of here alive and you're my ticket."

That's when the stairs creaked "who's there?"

"It's me Elliot."

"Elliot?"

Kathy tried fixing her hair better and moved towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Elliot get out of here."

"I can't Liv."

I reached the final step and touched the ground. I saw Kathy standing right in front of me and got a brief glimpse of Olivia. She was sitting tied up in a chair with a bruise on her cheek and it was already turning red.

"Elliot if you're here for her you can leave but if you're here for me you can stay."

I saw that Kathy had a gun and decided to play along "I'm here for you Kathy."

"Prove it," as she grinned.

I hated to do it but I knew it would be the difference between coming out alive or in a body bag. I saw Olivia look away and knew that she hated it as much as he did but understood. I gently grabbed Kathy and brought his lips down on hers. Her lips weren't as nice as Liv's they were toxic. It was the kiss of death. That's when he decided to get control of the situation. I held Kathy and tried to handcuff her and that's when Kathy hit me with the gun right across the face and pushed me into Liv. The force ended up knocking Olivia over and made my head was hurt "sorry Liv."

"It's okay El."

I heard Kathy come towards me and I held OLivia close "I love you Olivia."

I tried untying the rope which bound her but it was no use so I accepted our fate.

Please review it. Thanks. Sorry to leave it here. I know it's torture but it's good torture.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own them. Dick Wolf does bit I can certainly dream can't I? Please review it :) If you haven't been reading Elliot is 26 and Olivia is 24.

I covered Olivia with my body and prepared for the gun to go off but it never came. I looked up and saw Kathy was struggling with the gun so I moved to grab the gun and as I did I heard the gun go off. I turned around quickly "Liv are you hit?"

"No, it wasn't me it was Kathy," as she pointed behind me.

I turned to face Kathy and saw her on the ground with a blood pool already forming around her, as the SWAT team entered closely followed by EMS. They loaded her onto a stretcher and took her out of the room, as I undid the rope around Olivia. Once she was free I felt her pull me closer into a hug "I was so scared El."

"I know babe me to," as I pulled her into a kiss.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me so we parted reluctantly.

"Elliot."

"Don."

"What happened?"

"I came down the stairs and saw that Liv was tied to the chair, Kathy wanted me to kiss her to prove that I was here for her, but I messed up and she raised the gun and was about to shoot us when the gun jammed. I went for the gun and it went off and saw that it had hit and Kathy that's when they busted in and took her away.

"Elliot take Olivia to be checked out even if she says she is ok."

"Yes sir," as I led her out of the house and to the ambulance. We were instantly seen and they deduced that Olivia had a minor concussion, and was ordered to stay the night under observation.

"I hate hospitals can I stay with Elliot instead?"

"Yes and if the pain persists I suggest taking ibuprofen."

"Thanks Doc," as I led Olivia towards my car and was about to leave when Don walked over to me "Elliot I assume you want to press charges against Kathy."

"Yes and can I get a restraining order as well?"

"Of course I will see to it personally. Olivia I assume you want to press charges as well?"

"Yes and a restraining order as well Don."

"Very well I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt have a good night," as he walked away into the chaos of officers.

"Come on Liv I will take you to my apartment for the night," as I closed the door after her. I drove to my apartment and opened the door for her and led her to my door. Once inside I offered her my bed and opted to take the couch, but Liv surprised me and said she didn't want to be alone. I let her change and then entered the bedroom and climbed into the bed behind her.

"I love you Elliot."

"I love you too Liv."

"Night El."

"Good night Liv," as I wrapped her in my embrace and fell asleep.

Please review it. Thanks. Sorry it's so short.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own them. Dick Wolf does bit I can certainly dream can't I? Please review it :) If you haven't been reading Elliot is 26 and Olivia is 24. Thank you for reading this story this whole time. I decided that this would be an early New Years present.

Morning came too soon for my liking, but at least I wasn't alone, as I turned to look at Olivia. I never understood the fascination with watching someone sleep but in that moment I realized the beauty of seeing Liv so vulnerable, and appreciated her for being alive. I looked at the clock behind her and decided to get up and make breakfast, but I didn't want to leave Liv. "Elliot Elliot."

I turned to look at her because I thought that she was awake but saw that she was still fast asleep, this new development made me smile she was dreaming of me, but it also made my decision that much harder. I didn't want her to be alone when she woke up and was busy debating what to do when I heard a low rumble. I found the source of the rumble, it was coming from Olivia. "Well I guess that answers my question." I got up and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I was almost finished with the pancakes when I heard a thud and then a cuss.

"Liv?"

"El?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

"It smells good," as she sat on a stool and watched me finish cooking.

"What was that noise that I heard?"

"Well that was me falling off the bed."

I couldn't help but laugh resulting in me getting hit in the arm. I handed Liv her plate of pancakes and bacon and sat down beside her with my own plate. We ate in pleasurable silence and when we were done we decided to do dishes. We were interrupted halfway through by a phone call "excuse me," as I took out my phone "Stabler."

"Elliot its Don."

"Good morning Don."

"Well we have a very serious situation here Kathy is locked up in the hospital, but we don't know what to do with all of the other women."

"Well Don I don't know what to say. I'm pretty happy with Liv so I don't think I need any of the others."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. I guess I can tell them that you are happy with Olivia. Is she all right?"

"Yes, we just ate breakfast."

"All right, well stay near the phone in case I need to call you later."

"Thanks Don," as I hung up and looked up just in time to have a wet sponge smack me in the face. I felt water run down my shirt and smiled at Liv.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Well because you started it so now I can do something worse."

"What?" I saw a flicker of something cross Liv's eyes but I didn't have time to analyze it because she started to soak another sponge in the water and prepared to throw it at me. I must have moved fast because she threw the sponge and it landed right behind me. I walked to Olivia slowly and saw her reach behind her into the sink "You're not reaching for silverware are you?"

"No, of course not," as she grinned. I cornered her and used the sponge from earlier to playfully squeeze water in her hair.

"Stabler, do you realize what you just did."

"You should see yourself you have bubbles on your head."

"You're dead," as she backed me up to the bedroom.

"Is it too late to say I surrender?"

"Yes you're going down." I realized what the flicker of emotion in Liv's eyes was and took a deep breath. Arousal. This would be a very interesting day.

Please review. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own them. Dick Wolf does bit I can certainly dream can't I? Please review it :) If you haven't been reading Elliot is 26 and Olivia is 24. Thank you for reading this story and thank you for being incredibly patient for me to update the story.

Liv's POV

"Liv what are you planning on doing to me?"

Elliot fell onto the bed, but his eyes never left Olivia's. Elliot remained where he was on the bed but sat up to look for any weapon that could be used against him, he found none.

"Well I'm trying to decide the best way to punish you."

"Punish me?"

I didn't miss the questioning nervousness in his voice and that made me smile. Knowing that I had this much power over Elliot was highly arousing and well to be honest it made me feel good, to be wanted.

"Yes, would it be too much if I told you to wait on the bed?"

"So when you come back you can have your way with me?"

"If I said yes would you stay put?"

"Yes," as I saw him try to hold back his anticipation.

"I will be right back," as I turned and left the room to change into something different. I could already imagine Elliot's face when I walked into the room and I knew he would be speechless. I changed and went to go find something in my suitcase that I kept for times like these. When I really thought about it I felt almost foolish, but when I thought hard about it I realized that I trusted El and knew he would never hurt me intentionally. With that I mind I headed back to the room and saw Elliot still sitting on the bed waiting for me and as soon as I walked in I saw Elliot's jaw drop and then he cleared his throat.

"Liv are you trying to kill me?"

"Hmmm maybe, I am supposed to be punishing you."

"I don't know much about fashion but is that a babydoll?"

"Actually you are correct El. It's a La Perla babydoll."

"I like the color on you."

"Thanks El," as I walked closer to the bed and heard Elliot stop breathing.

"Liv?"

"El this is not supposed to be fun this is supposed to be you're punishment."

"Aww come on Liv seeing you in lingerie is already more than enough punishment, in fact it's torture," as Elliot pouted.

"Well when you put it that way," as I slowly pushed him down and started kissing him. I felt his hands in my hair and then I started working with my favorite item. I finally got the handcuffs around the bed post and moved to put the circular device around Elliot's wrist. Elliot was busy kissing me and didn't notice when I clicked the handcuffs in place, and saw a very surprised El.

"Liv what the….."

"Sorry El, but I kind of like you like this. I'm also not sure I'm ready for this."

"Yeah, but handcuffs?"

"Yeah I thought you would appreciate my choice of restraints."

"Liv, please uncuff me."

"El, those beautiful blue eyes are not going to get you out of those," as she pointed to the handcuffs.

"Come on Liv, this isn't fair."

"I have to go finish the dishes so have fun in here by yourself."

I walked out of the room and started on the dishes. I could hear Elliot straining against the handcuffs and I finally heard him give up.

Please review. Thanks.


End file.
